Waking up in Vegas
by BlueGirlie55
Summary: What happens when the Modern Warfare men go to vegas, when Price strikes it rich, when Roach goes to a gay bar, and when Soap and Ghost meet some new buddy's?
1. The Plane

GHOST POV

"Roach wake up…ROACH WAKE UP!" I shouted.

Roach loved to sleep in and sometimes we would let him but not today. We were all going to Vegas today and our plane would soon be arriving. It was all Prices idea about us needing a vacation but I say Soap talked him into it.

"Wake up bug!" This time I shook him as hard as I could. I had enough of this so I uncovered him, only to see a few pillow cases lined up. "What the hell?" I am so confused. Until Roach attacked me from behind. He was winning for a minute until I pulled back and dropped him onto the floor. "Pack up bug." Were my final words as I walked out the door and looked for Soap. I walked for a minute or so until I saw him and Price out the window loading all the luggage onto the car. All I could say was "Bloody hell that boys fast" when I saw Roach sitting on his suitcase drinking a juice box. "Baby, and to think were bringing him to Vegas. I ran out the door over to Soap. Soap nodded that we were all packed so we headed off to the airport.

-5 minutes later-

"Are we there yet?" Roach questioned.

I have to admit he never did act his aged but this was fucking ridiculous.

"Are we there yet…are we there yet? Are we there yet." Roach didn't seem to think before he talked.

"NO WERE NOT THERE YET!" Soap and Price stared at me as I yelled.

"Ghost stop yelling at poor Roach." Soap didn't realize Roach was asking me questions. I hate questions.

"God, Soap doesn't feel like you're their dad?" Price noticed.

"You're the Gramp, I'm the dad, Ghosts the moody and yelling teen, and Roach is the baby." Soap obviously said that without thinking because the whole car ride we all argued. Me saying I'm not bloody moody, Price saying he's not old. Soap just plugging in his Ipod and listening to annoying Scottish music, Roach just sat there licking some lollipop he found on the floor.

-At the airport-

-SOAP POV-

After a lot of yelling and asking for directions we finally got to the airport. I sent Price to go sit down and Ghost to go do something. Roach went to the gift shops after he used puppy dog eyes to let him use my wallet. I still hate dogs… In a few minutes our plane arrived and as we boarded the plane I told everyone where they were going. Price was off to a casino and Ghost was taking Roach to a gay club. I on the other hand was meeting some of my old buddies at a restraunt. The plane ride was going to take a while because we were on the other side of the country, although I don't remember what state because I really didn't care. During the plane ride Price still argued about not being old, he really doesn't let arguments go until he's won. So I told him he was younger then Roach but then of coarse he had to start an argument about how I was lying. I ended up sitting by Price so he talked the whole plain ride. Ghost sat by a hot girl and Roach sat by some celebrity I had never heard of, but when the kid talked I could have sworn it was a girl.

"Ghost" I whispered. "Want to trade seats?' I asked him but when I heard no response I looked back only to see Ghost and that hot girl making out. I sighed and tried to fall asleep. I almost did until Price started to tell some story about some people in some place.


	2. A very strange day

PRICE POV

After talking to Soap for almost the whole plane ride (he's a good listener) we were here. In Vegas and ready to party. Roach was the first one to exit the plane, mainly because he was about to puke. So as soon as he exited the plane he puked…a lot. Ghost just walked off and waited for me and Soap. I was speeding because I just wanted to get out of this stupid airport. Soap took his time. Probally just to annoying me. We were on our way out of the airport after Roach stopped puking, as soon as we were in the lobby Ghost began to stutter.

"Mmmmmmaaaaa." Ghost yelled

"What are you talking about kid?" I was getting really mad until a shot fired. The bullet zoomed by ahead of us as we ducked.

"MAKAROV!" Soap yelled as Ghost out an AK47.

"Now how did you sneak that on a plane?" Roach didn't seem like he was caring that we would probably get killed.

SOAPS POV

Ghost just kept shooting and shooting. Roach and Price were arguing about how he snuck the gun on the plane, then about how he got all that ammo. I luckily managed to help all civilians exit the airport. After a while Price, Ghost, roach and I made an escape. After we were out we ran extremely fast. The four of us managed to hot wire a car. As soon as we got into the car Roach realized that this was the getaway car for Makarov. We all were slightly more happy about hot wiring the car. Ghost drove and I was in the passenger seat. Roach and Price were in the back. I didn't know who to feel bad for, Price or Roach. I mean there both hard to sit by and talk to. There both so annoying, maybe they might just might get along. After a few minutes of silence I heard a smack. Then I figured they don't get along. Ghost pulled into the parking lot and parked into a parking spot that was up front so they didn't have to carry there luggage very far. As soon as we got in Price was the first to leave. After he left I took a shower and Roach and Ghost left moments after Price. As soon as I picked out a good outfit I left to go to dinner with a few old friends. My friends were named Jessica, Izzy, and Rosie. Also Woods might come. But I didn't know for sure. I looked for my wallet and realized Roach probably took it to buy his gay "friends" a drink.

"Damn it Roach." I said to myself. As I got all dressed up.

I figured I would listen to some of my music while I got ready. I turned on my Scottish music and began to dance a little while I got ready. Before I knew it I was only dancing and not getting ready. My music was blasting so I didn't here the knock on my door or the key twisting through the knob. Ghost walked in after the door opened and closed real quickly. Ghost stood and stared for minutes until I stopped dancing. I didn't know how to react to Ghost seeing me in a kilt, I didn't even know what Ghost would do. But I knew how Roach would react. He would freak out and have a spasm or something. Speaking of Roach he walked in to see what was taking Ghost. Roach after seeing me in his kilt covered his eyes yelling it burns it burns and after lying on the ground he got up and ran down the stairs. He ended up tripping halfway down the stairs. As soon as he left Ghost took his cell phone and ran out the door. I thought to myself hoping they wont tell Price about this incident. Price would say im immature and that Roach is better then me.


	3. Good Old Lucky Price

PRICE POV (casino)

I entered the brightly lit casino, hoping I would win at least some money. I was flat broke considering Roach was going through this stealing wallets phase. As I walked in I thought about what I was going to do. Perhaps just play the slots all night then head off to the bar. At least if I got drunk Soap could pick me up on his way to our hotel. The casino was built into a restraunt and our hotel so it all worked. Even Roach's gay bar place was built in. So when I got in and got one of those cards I went over to the slots. The first few times I didn't win anything so I decided it was beer time. I sipped a few beers then just walked around for awhile. I was wishing that I would end up seeing Ghost or Soap. I was so bored of not having anyone to talk to I might even talk to roach if I were to see him. So I found a group of older gentlemen like me but they just looked like wimps so I walked over towards the slots. As soon as I put a coin into the machine I looked away not even paying attention to my machine. All of a sudden alarms went off and lights flashed brightly. I was confused when I heard the sound coming really from my machine. So I looked up noticing that the screen had three guns in a row on it. I didn't know how much I had won at first so I looked just below the screen at the key to see what I won. I didn't believe this at first until a supermodel brought me my huge check. I normally was the kind of man to play things cool, but at this moment I was acting like Roach. My smile started hurting after a while so I tried to chill down. I wished I could tell Soap and them about this but I have to admit i'm pretty old school and that I don't have a cell phone or any kind of phone for that matter. As I thought about the guy's reaction I got all excited again.

"I'm rich! I'm mother fucking rich!" I yelled as loud as I could so the whole casino could here me. Possibly the whole building could hear me.

SOAP POV

I was on my way out of the hotel section and I heard this yell. I listened to it for a moment and realized it sounded like Price. I quickly began to pretend I didn't hear this, since most likely he was in trouble and I'm not saving his ass.

PRICE POV

"I won five billion dollars" Price thought. "What to do, what to do." Price really didn't know what to do so he decided to just walk around again and look for his buddies. He looked for Soap first, and then he just gave up. So he decided to flirt with the model that delivered his check. Moments later they ended up walking towards his room. Price was a bit drunk. So as he walked over to what he thought to be his room. Price opened and saw Makarov making out with some chick. Price quickly slammed the door and almost passed out over what he saw.

**So you guys like it? Next ch. is going to be with Roach and a bit of ghost. It also might have some slash but idk**


	4. Roach goes to the bar

GHOST POV

So Roach and I walked over to the gayest bar ever. It was pink and purple with bright lights shinning everywhere. There was a bar that stood in the way back of the room where the light didn't touch and a bunch of empty space was in the middle. At the far right was a stage. Some band no one has probably ever heard of was performing on the stage. The walls were dark purple and floor was bright pink. There were only some girls who had brought their brothers or friends to the bar. Some girls were hot so that was a little better. As soon as the both of us entered Roach sat at the old and somewhat abandon bar. I followed right after him. We pulled up two stools and ordered some beer. A very hot girl and her friend walked over to us. The friend and Roach looked at each other and smiled as they walked to the dance floor. I smiled as well then looked at the girl sitting by me.

"Are you…?" She asked right away.

"Nope, Straight. I smiled as did she.

"Good, then I can flirt with you and not feel awkward." She let out a laugh as she ordered for her self.

"So what's your name? Mines Simon." I asked her.

"My name is Rosie." She giggled. "Nice to meet you Simon."

We hit it off right away. She was so beautiful and it seemed like her friend and Roach were getting along. I turned my head over to look for Roach. I saw him over in the corner making out with that guy. I looked at my watch seeing that it was getting late. I was about to go get Roach and head to our hotel room but I heard a yell. I bloody swear it sounded like Price yelling something about money. I didn't seem concerned though because he probably found out some dude ripped him off and now he's going to try and murder him. So as soon as I was done with the whole Price thing I went to get Roach off that guy and get to our room. So I said goodbye to Rosie and tried to pull Roach off of that guy. I pulled and pulled but Roach kept kissing him. So I walked around pacing and thinking of what to do but randomly a guy walked up to me and started flirting with me.

"You have ten seconds to get away from me or I will shoot you, fruit loop…"

As soon as I got to four he left with his hands on his hips. I finally had an idea about Roach.

"Hey Roach, let's have sex!"

As soon as I said that Roach got off of him and jumped in my arms. I dropped him and left him. He began to follow me. We left this creepy place and went to our room where we saw Price making out with a model. Roach just starred while I was just about to scream.

ROACH POV

Ghost stared at the sight as his lips prepared him to yell in horror. I studied the room trying to ignore Price and the lady kissing on Price's bed. I saw a giant check that had a bunch of numbers on it. I was too tired to care about Price I laid in my bed pretending not to hear Ghost yelling at Price.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I woke up later that night because I heard noises so I looked around and saw Ghost kissing that girl that was with him on the plane, she ended up being the same girl he was talking to at the bar. They started making out and before it got more extreme I had to say something.

"What the Hell! Do you mind? People are trying to sleep!"


	5. Last but not least SOAP

SOAPS POV

As soon as I got to the hotel diner I looked around trying to find my buddies. I found Woods so I went over to talk to him.

"Hey buddy." I tapped him on the shoulder and shook his hand.

"Hey Soap, I see you still have the Mohawk." Woods smiled and patted the top of my hair.

"See you still have the headband."

"Because it attracts the ladies." Woods grinned and tightened his headband.

Both men grinned at each other and talked about there little teams, and how much they had in common. Hudson and Ghost, Mason and Roach, Reznov and Price, and finally Woods and Soap. The two men began talking about there missions as they waited for Soaps friends. Soon after the two ordered some beer the three girls entered the bar. One girl was shorter and had blonde-brown hair. The other was taller and had dark brown hair. The third girl who was tall as well I blinked amazed at her. She was the same girl that Ghost was sitting with on the plane. I can't believe Ghost made out with one of my best friends. I reminded myself that I would have to yell at him later.

"Hey girls." Woods and I nearly said simultaneously.

"Hey you remembered us." The dark haired one smiled. (Izzy)

"Where's my buddies!" The shorter one laughed. (Jessica)

"I saw Ghost but not Roach." The blonde one commented with a smirk. (Rosie)

"Oh ya I bet you seen Ghost a lot lately." I commented feeling sick to my stomach at the thought of Ghost and my friend.

The three sat down and we all began to talk. When we talked for minutes it felt like hours. I told them all about the war and made fun of Price.

"Well Soapy I think I should get going. See ya guys later." Woods announced.

"I think we should get going to, come on girls lets leave." Izzy said, being followed by Rosie and Jessica. All four people left and I was all alone.

I looked at my watch and it didn't seem that late so I decided to stay and order a drink and maybe have some pizza or something. I went back and forth in my head arguing with myself on what to order. I finally made the choice of a drink, pizza, and salad. I was really hungry as you can see. The waitress came over and I explained what I wanted. She said it would take thirty minutes so I went over to the game room and played some of the old games that I knew how to play like Pac-man and that deer shooting game. I lost epically the first few tries but then I started getting the hang of it. I started to get in the high scores table a few times. When I first looked at my watch it was nine forty-six but now when I looked at I noticed it was eleven fifty. So I thought about it and decided to go to the hotel. Price was most likely already asleep since he's an old man. Ghost and Roach might not be home I thought as I walked into the hall. I was a bit tired so that explains why I accidentally walked into the wrong room. I saw Makarov sleeping. This really scared me so I silently closed the door and walked back to my room. When I got to my room I laid down in my bed. I saw Roach, Price, and Ghost sound asleep. When I thought about it I thought my day was pretty hectic and that they probably had a slow and boring day. I'll ask them on the plane because I was to tired to imagine the boring stuff they did today. In a few minutes I was sound asleep too.

_**Well this is the second to last chapter and I wanted to ask you guys if I should write more stories. If I do I already know what my next one is about, since a lot of people write about how someone on the 141 team gets like food and stuff. ROACH GETS BUBBLE GUM! I don't know if I should write it though… What do you guys think?**_

_**I might write stories for other topics too.**_

_**Please review **_


	6. Dogs

ROACH POV

Well it time to leave and board onto the plane, in fact we're getting on the plane now. I had a pretty good weekend. I can't wait till everyone shares what they did. A few moments later we all got on the plane and got seated.

"So what you guys do this weekend?" I shared first.

"Oh, I won a bit of money. Not that much though." Price shrugged with a slight smile.

"I just talked to Woods and a few other friends." Soap said honestly with no laugh.

I looked at Ghost a motioned for him to talk. He looked up at me and I could tell he gave me death glares from behind his mask.

"I was bloody with you, ya moronic bug." Ghost raised his voice.

"Gosh, you didn't need to yell." I pouted.

"No pouting or yelling on the plane." Soap didn't look up from his magazine.

"I didn't yell I raised my voice." Ghost explained to Soap.

"No raising voices on the plane." Soap seemed to be losing his patience.

We were done talking and just sat there being bored. A few kids in front started yelling and kicking seats while everyone one else yelled as well.

"Couldn't we have token our own plane." Price rolled his eyes as a kid kicked his seat.

"Oh come on now, where's the fun in that." Soap seemed annoyed too.

GHOST POV

I'm not yelling! I thought to myself. Why does Soap hate me and not Roach? Roach must sleep with him or something. You know what I'm going to make Soaps life a living hell since he hates me so much. I mean really what is his problem. He always liked Roach better than me ever since he met him. Well as soon as I was done arguing and questing myself the pilot announced we were landing soon. So I got ready to leave. Now that I thought about it I wanted to start to make Soaps life horrible starting now. I walked up to the front and stood there for awhile, and then I walked back with a sad face. I went over to sit by Soap who looked at me and studied my face.

"What's up?" He wondered.

"Oh they delayed our landing…" I watched his face as he fell for it.

"Why?"

"Dogs. Dogs all over the landing." I smirked but tried to hide it.

"DOGS? I HATE DOGS!" Soap got up and ran around the plane as people tried to calm him down.

_**Well this is the last chapter, yup it's all over. But I'm going to write more stories like I said before…Roach…Bubbles…Gum**_

_**BTW sorry this is so short but I didn't know what else to say…**_


End file.
